


Model Citizen

by Chocolatpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Crime Fighting, DC Comics References, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is Poison Ivy, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Supervillains, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatpen/pseuds/Chocolatpen
Summary: Owlman is having thebest time ever.His career is going well – 4th most powerful superhero in the whole country, hey, hey, hey! – and he’s been able to spend more time with boyfriend and fellow vigilante Copycat since sending most of his rogue gallery to prison.Unbeknownst to the pair of superheroes, a nefarious plot unfolds just across town when up-and-coming supervillain Psykey invents a pair of neigh indestructible mind control devices.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Daishou Suguru, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Pre-Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Nocturnal Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Okay, first of all, please put your pitchforks away so I can explain myself HAHA ^^" 
> 
> I wrote this back in April/May, during quarantine. This story is actually the precursor to [Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120320/chapters/63538741), which I will **still be updating on time!!!** This story was originally 12 chapters long, but I wrote 2 chapters and couldn't write more. I've kept it to myself all this time because I feel like it's too similar to Spoils of War (since SOW is technically the upgraded version). I've always wanted to finish it, but I really don't think it's going to happen so I decided to release the finished chapters as a short story :)
> 
> I hope y'all still enjoy this anyway, because I was really hopeful for this storyline. Even if it's kinda campy lmao. There are many mentioned characters because I was setting things up for Bokuroaka, but I still think it reads well with just the 2 completed chapters!
> 
> Please do leave some kudos/comments if you like this!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a week :D

Owlman hums happily under his breath as he makes his rounds around the city.

Superhero work is tough, especially since he usually operates alone, but it’s definitely rewarding. He likes keeping his city safe, watching the people he saved reuniting with their families and sending off the bad guys to prison. It helps too, that he’s popular enough to have recently signed a contract with a big apparel corporation.

Under the mask, he’s just Bokuto Koutarou. Just another normal human being with his wings strapped tightly against his back, kept hidden underneath his shirt, and his mace locked inside the secret compartment in his dresser. It’s funny how donning on a mask, slipping on some spandex and waxing his hair up in two horns turns plain old Bokuto into Owlman, the 4th most powerful superhero in the entire country. Bokuto loves his job so much!

Although much quieter than in the day, Tokyo is still bustling in the early hours of the morning. It’s a city that never sleeps, perfect for Owlman’s nocturnal habits, but patrol has become quite boring recently. Most of Owlman’s rogue gallery is still rotting in prison, and he’s yet to hear news of a jailbreak so they must all still be in there.

A shrill ringing in the distance captures the superhero’s attention. He comes to a stop, flapping his wings to keep himself hovering in the air. The eyes of his mask are whited out, but Bokuto’s eyes see clearly into the night.

It’s a bank robbery. Five bank robbers – three of them standing vigil in front of a row of counters, the last two fixing explosives against the door of a giant safe. They’re all wearing ski masks, and they look to be rather ordinary. No superpowers and no high-spec supervillain in sight. Easy pickings.

Bokuto grins, heart rate picking up in excitement, as he beats his wings hard against the air and swoops down towards the bank.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto exclaims, going feet first through a large window. The glass shatters loudly, raining down on the ground in little shards. “Put your hands in the air and- Oops!”

Bokuto swerves, gritting his teeth as a wave of bullets trails after him. Looks like these guys mean business. Alright, Bokuto thinks, tucking his wings close to his back. Less talk and more butt-kicking then.

Bokuto dives, flattened wings streamlining his fall. His mace is always on hand, hanging to his wrist by a thick leather strap, so it’s easy for him to dodge another indiscriminate bullet spray and knock all three of the gunmen out with one hard swing. It’s almost like bowling.

The last two are panicking, abandoning the explosives they were lining up against the large steel safe door in favour of picking up their own guns. Not that they stand a chance.

With a slight flap of his wings, Bokuto crosses the distance between them. He doesn’t even need his mace, this time, instead just slamming their heads together with a loud crack. They both pass out, guns clattering to the floor harmlessly.

Bokuto grumbles lowly as he picks up the two men and drops them off on top of the three other bank robbers. None of them will be getting back up any time soon, so he doesn’t bother tying them up. The police will be there in a jiffy, anyway, if the soft sirens in the distance are any indication.

With his job done, Bokuto cracks his stiff neck and shakes out his wings. They spread out to their full length, coloured with unique black and white streaks identical to the hair on his head. Bokuto flexes his wings, pulling them close and then stretching them out again, before he beats his them once, a powerful motion, and launches himself back into the air.

Bokuto really loves his wings. He didn’t, not at first. He could never swim with his friends, or change in front of them, and he was always bullied for the funny-looking streaks in his hair. It was uncomfortable, having to strap his wings tightly against his back every day. It still is, when he’s in his civvies, but he’s at least able to use them when he’s Owlman.

Life is good now, and Bokuto’s wings help him to soar freely through the skies.

Bokuto is just about to head back home when he hears the sounds of another robbery in action. A jewellery store, this time. None of the alarms have been triggered, and the only sign of an intruder is the big circle cut out of the display window. No, what drew Bokuto’s attention in the first place, are the two figures sparring in the alley beside the store.

A pair of glowing golden eyes and a neon green whip are the only things that stand out from the deep darkness of the night. But Bokuto is Owlman, and his night vision is unparalleled, so he makes out their identities easily enough. Copycat and The Viper. Their forms are similar – both lithe, packed tight with muscle, light on their feet and flexible. They’ve been rivals for years, now, and neither can stand the other.

“Oya, oya, what do we have here?” Bokuto calls out, hands on his hips as he slowly drops in altitude. His wings fan out, feathers ruffling in the wind.

Both figures turn away from their fight to look at him. While Copycat is grinning, Viper’s mouth is turned down in a grimace. The supervillain may be able to go toe-to-toe with Copycat, but he’s outmatched and outgunned with Bokuto there too.

“Ah, good timing, bro,” Copycat’s teeth are bright and white under his domino mask, black hair sitting in a messy pile on his head. There’s a bleeding gash across his cheekbone and sweat dotting his brow. His eyes shine, gold irises glittering like gold, and Bokuto watches the cut close up like his skin is stitching itself back together.

Copycat, as his name suggests, is gifted with power mimicry. With just a single look, the superhero can duplicate any power in the world. He can’t grow his own wings, like Bokuto, but he’s able to take Owlman’s super strength, enhanced healing and heightened senses.

“Sorry boys, but I’m not into threesomes.” Viper smirks, throwing the sack of jewels at Copycat. The vigilante catches it easily, heavy jewels not a problem with Bokuto’s powers under his belt. Viper books it out of there, disappearing into the darkness whence he came, but neither of them bothers to give chase.

“Thanks for the boost,” Copycat says, as he chucks the sack of stolen goods back into the store. His smug smile softens around the corners as he turns around, leaning up against Bokuto’s chest a little too seductively to be appropriate. The other vigilante licks his thumb, then uses the moisture to wipe away the dried blood on his cheek.

“Kuroo…” Bokuto can’t help it, the soft whine just slips out of his lips. His hands work of their own accord too, slipping around Copycat’s waist so quickly that his mace bumps into the other man’s thigh.

“Codenames, lover boy,” Copycat sniggers. He’s pulling back, giving Bokuto a two-fingered salute as he takes off into a run. “See you later.”

Bokuto is so tempted to follow after him, but he decides against it. He’ll let Kuroo finish his patrol in peace, but he’s not holding back once he has him in his clutches again. Copycat’s suit – all sleek, shiny black latex – leaves nothing to the imagination. Kuroo could’ve easily been a cat burglar instead of a superhero. He has natural born flexibility and agility on top of his powers, so Bokuto’s just really glad that they’re both on the same side. The good side.

There are no more distractions or side-stops on the way home, even if Bokuto’s tempted by a late-night kebab vendor a few blocks away from his house. He tries his best to change up his patrol routes, just because he doesn’t want anyone to find a pattern and, God forbid, locate his house.

Bokuto isn’t tech-savvy enough, or rich enough to have his own headquarters. He has his apartment, a radio to tune in to police scanners, and nothing much else. Unlike Kuroo, who has a fancy comms unit perpetually buried in his ear on Stray’s request. Bokuto usually just stops crime when he sees it on his patrols, and this method seems to be serving him well so far.

Bokuto is just coming out of the shower when Copycat climbs in through his window. He’s all grace as he flips into the room, landing on all four limbs like an actual cat. The latex really does hug him in all the right places.

No, scratch that, Bokuto thinks, as Copycat straightens from his crouch and turns around to close the curtains behind him. It just hugs him in _all_ the places.

“Your suit drives me crazy, Tetsu,” Bokuto sighs, falling onto the bed and throwing a hand over his eyes. He’s still kind of damp from his shower, and he’s only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, but he doesn’t care. He was hard before the shower, and he’s already hard again.

“Hmm, but isn’t that the whole point?” Kuroo’s voice is light and teasing. Bokuto can hear his feet on the creaky wooden floorboards of his bedroom, and he’s not surprised when the bed dips beside him.

When Bokuto opens his eyes, he’s looking right into Kuroo’s golden ones. This close, he can see the slits in them, pupils thin like a slash down his iris. Kuroo’s taken off his domino, so Bokuto lifts a hand and traces the grime left over from where the edges of his mask had been. He’s not Copycat anymore, just Kuroo Tetsurou. It doesn’t make him any less charming.

Kuroo’s eyes slip shut, a low purr of appreciation drawn out from between his lips. He dips down, pressing his lips against Bokuto’s, and Bokuto winds his arms around him in reciprocation. Kuroo tastes like metal and sweat. It’s a heady, intoxicating mix that gets Bokuto’s blood pumping again.

In one swift movement, Bokuto flips them over. Kuroo gasps when his head hits the pillows, so Bokuto takes the opportunity to push in with tongue. Never one to back down from a challenge, Kuroo curls his hand into Bokuto’s damp, loose locks as his tongue wrestles with Bokuto’s. The kiss gets even hotter and messier, until Bokuto finally rips himself away from his boyfriend.

“Still doped up on me?” Bokuto questions, chest heaving as he works through all the small hidden clasps of Kuroo’s Copycat uniform. It’s not very ideal for their sex life, but Bokuto understands the importance of safety.

“No, I- I let it go,” Kuroo replies, voice hitching when Bokuto impatiently grinds down against his thigh. He helps to fumble his arms out of the suit, and Bokuto tears it off him by the legs. Kuroo’s dick, hard and leaking precum, slaps against his abs lewdly as it’s released from the protective cup.

“Take it back.” Bokuto orders, reaching for the lube on his nightstand. He’s almost vibrating with excitement. Owlman’s villains are all behaving for once, but the same can’t be said for Copycat’s. It’s been a hot minute since they’ve been able to do this. “I’m not holding back today.”

Kuroo nods, reaching up to cup Bokuto’s face. His eyes flash golden, pupils dilating, and Kuroo inhales a little flutteringly at the sudden influx of power. “You don’t know how good that makes me feel, every time. It’s unfair that you have this all the time.”

Bokuto just grins brightly, already done lathering his dick with a copious amount of lube. He kneels over his boyfriend, beefy legs on either side of Kuroo’s, and puts his hands on his hips. Then, he calls on his best Owlman voice: “Prepare yourself!”

Kuroo’s just about to burst out laughing, but Bokuto is faster. He grabs Kuroo’s thighs, pulling them apart while pushing himself into Kuroo’s tight ass. The laughter quickly cuts off into a choked groan. Bokuto’s smile turns mischievous as he continues pushing in, feeling the walls around him clench as he sheathes himself to the hilt.

“How’s that, Tetsu?” Bokuto breathes out shakily. He wants to move so badly, but he knows that he’s probably already torn Kuroo up inside. He needs to let him heal before he moves again. Bokuto’s enhanced healing is on Kuroo’s side, now, too. This amount of pain is nothing to either of them, and the healing factor won’t even allow Kuroo to spill a drop of blood.

“Good. You’re so fucking big, Bo,” Kuroo grits out, head drooping back against the pillow. He’s clutching the sheets with clenched fists. “Move!”

Bokuto doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out fully, then slams back in. They both moan in tandem, probably a bit too loudly for the thin walls, and then Bokuto settles into a quick rhythm. They both have excellent stamina, partly due to their powers, and partly due to actual physical training, so Bokuto feels his muscles pump happily – glad for the exercise, no doubt, considering the recent lull in crime – as he fucks into his boyfriend.

It feels so good, warm walls pulsing around him, and Bokuto gets extra satisfaction from the sight of his boyfriend squirming below him. Kuroo is usually so smug and self-assured that it’s nice to see him this way, too.

Bokuto can feel himself reaching climax, so he reaches down and begins pumping at Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo moans wantonly at the welcome touch, stuffing a fist into his mouth to silence himself. Bokuto just smirks a little half-heartedly, amused but also distracted by the way heat is pooling deliciously at the lower part of his abdomen.

It only takes a few more strokes for Kuroo to come, strips of white painting his chest and Bokuto’s hand. His walls spasm, contorting with his orgasm, and that’s all it takes for Bokuto to fall over the edge too.

Bokuto drops back down onto the bed, next to Kuroo, and kisses him lightly on the mouth. Their lips are both red and swollen enough. “See what you do to me?”

Kuroo laughs, dark hair splayed out onto the pillow underneath his head. His eyes are still bright and golden, pulsing with Bokuto’s power still inside them. “And you love me for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Stray is Kenma ;-)


	2. My Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, and it's up!! 
> 
> Hope y'all like this chapter too <3

Akaashi Keiji is calibrating the finishing touches of his new invention when he hears an uninvited presence invade his home. While unexpected, there are only a certain few people who know how to break in without tripping the alarms, so Akaashi doesn’t bother panicking.

“You’re finally done, then?” A voice pipes up from behind Akaashi, and he doesn’t even have it in him to feel surprised.

When Akaashi swivels around, butt planted stubbornly on his chair, he comes face-to-face with Viper – or rather, Daishou Suguru. He’s a veteran in the burglary scene known for his flexibility and electric whip, but he seems to be dabbling with some of the bigger players more recently. He’s also one of Akaashi’s regulars.

“Not really, but when am I ever?” Akaashi sighs, steel-grey eyes roving over the other villain’s skin-tight green suit. It matches his hair, the green locks curling against his blank mask. The domino is ripped off a second later, exposing moss green eyes to the world.

“Good. That fucker Copycat just ruined my heist, and I need some stress relief.” Daishou sneers, tossing the used mask to the side. He steps closer, eyeing Akaashi in all of his pyjama-clad, bed-headed glory.

“Again?” Akaashi teases, arching an eyebrow. Daishou’s entire body tenses, face contorting in displeasure, and Akaashi can’t help but smirk at the reaction. Viper and Copycat’s rivalry is one for the ages, and it pisses Daishou off to no end. “Thought you said you could take him.”

“Owlman was there too. I can handle the kitty alone, but not the two of them together.” Daishou waves his hand dismissively, another flicker of annoyance flashing through his pinched expression. “I fucking hate it when they team up – nice punch bro, beautiful thighs bro, bro, bro, bro. Like, shut the fuck up.”

Akaashi nods, understandingly, even if he has no idea what Daishou is talking about.

Akaashi is an information broker. He deals with the villains he sells information to, not the heroes that they fight. Sure, Akaashi might be aware of the major players’ powers and weaknesses, but that’s all he’s bothered to look into.

Akaashi Keiji – or rather, supervillain Psykey – is someone who sticks to the shadows. He’s usually the voice in a villain’s ear or the sneaky thief in the midst of a city-wide crisis. He doesn’t have the physical ability to go toe to toe with someone like Owlman, who could probably smash his skull accidentally, or even Copycat, who has the potential to turn his own powers against him.

Akaashi tunes back into Daishou’s rage-fueled spiel as he’s talking about being a saint for returning his loot, even if it had been to get away safely, and Akaashi can’t help but laugh. “Saint? You’re morally bankrupt, Daishou-san.”

  
Daishou’s eyes flash, and suddenly his whip is curled around Akaashi’s body. It glows neon green as it tightens harshly against Akaashi’s skin, trapping his arms to his sides. Then it starts sparking, fizzling with a low dose of electricity that makes Akaashi gasp.

“Yeah, but at least I’m not bankrupt-bankrupt,” Daishou smirks, stepping even closer. He’s right in front of Akaashi now, the ends of his side-swept bangs tickling Akaashi’s forehead.

It takes a beat of Akaashi’s heart for Daishou to sweep in, pressing his lips insistently against Akaashi’s. The kiss is slick and wet, as it always is with Daishou, and Akaashi can’t help but moan into it as he feels the electricity sparking against his hardening nipples.

Daishou isn’t just Akaashi’s regular for information, no. He’s also always here for sex – angry sex, mostly. Frustrated, rough sex after a fight gone wrong or a failed burglary.

Don’t get Akaashi wrong, he doesn’t get paid to do it. He isn’t a prostitute, even though, he’d probably be the best person for the job. With the way Akaashi’s powers are, he always leaves the people he sleeps with coming back for more.

Akaashi confidently has a monopoly on the ‘best sex of your life’ thing.

Besides, Daishou enjoys it, and Akaashi does too. There are no problems between two fully consenting adults, and although Akaashi doesn’t have feelings for Daishou, casual sex is one of the best ways Akaashi knows to maintain a good relationship with his clients.

“It’s- ah, funny how you have a pleasure setting on that thing,” Akaashi teases, as the other villain pushes him to the ground. The thick cords of Daishou’s whip feel really good around his body, jolting him gently and sending the blood straight to his cock. Akaashi’s nipples are so sensitive that they’ve easily become peaks, never mind that Daishou hasn’t even touched them yet.

“All for you, baby,” Daishou’s smirk widens as he yanks off Akaashi’s boxers and roughly shoves his legs apart. The supervillain is quick to unclasp his own uniform, hungry-eyed as he pulls his dripping, rock-hard length out of the tight spandex. Daishou lines himself up, licking his lips as he pulls apart Akaashi’s ass cheeks. “Thanks for the meal.”

The first entry is always painful, because that’s the time it takes for Akaashi to adapt. He still gets hurt sometimes, and he usually doesn’t even realize that he’s bleeding, but by now it’s second nature for Akaashi to flick on his powers and turn that pain into pleasure.

It’s not just pleasure, too. Akaashi can make himself, and anyone else, feel whatever he wants them to feel. The only condition? Physical touch. It works with any inch of Akaashi’s exposed skin, but his hands still have the most power pulsing through them.

“Gimme,” Daishou grunts, snapping his hips against Akaashi almost ferally. His fingers are digging into Akaashi’s thighs, pressing them even further into a split, and Akaashi mewls as he hits something deep inside him that just feels so _good_.

The restraints slacken, and Akaashi hazily reaches up to cup Daishou’s face in both of his palms. His power flows through his fingers with practised ease, and the reaction he gets is instantaneous.

Daishou bucks, stuttering out of his hard, rock-metal rhythm, and his eyes almost roll to the back of his head. His groans are spilling out of his lips without restraint now, hands digging painfully – no, pleasurably – into Akaashi’s flesh, and then Akaashi is coming. He cums so hard his vision blanks out, white spurting out of him and onto Daishou’s suit.

The other villain grunts a little unhappily when Akaashi’s powers slip out of his grasp for a second, but then Akaashi regains control and turns the notch up even higher.

Daishou doesn’t stand a chance.

He cries loudly, hips spasming, when he comes inside Akaashi. It’s at this point that Akaashi grasps at those feelings; the good, floaty feelings of orgasm, and tries dragging them out for as long as he can. It’s not good to overload Daishou’s brain too much, because human brains can’t take the stress of a prolonged burst of endorphins, so Akaashi pulls his hands away and watches silently as Daishou collapses onto him.

There’s just something satisfying about watching them – Daishou, Sakusa, Konoha, or whoever else who happens to be warming Akaashi’s bed. They all have different reactions, different little quirks and kinks, but the one constant between all of them is the fact that they will always come back to get more.

Of course. Akaashi thinks, as Daishou struggles to regain his breath, his chest heaving as he pants against Akaashi’s stomach. He feels so hot where he’s lying on Akaashi, sweat and cum mixing in a pool around Akaashi’s navel.

Of course, because there’s no one else better. There's no way anyone else can compete when Akaashi can feel what his partner is feeling, when Akaashi can _make_ them feel what he wants them to feel

Akaashi reaches out, gauges the exhaustion engraving itself deep into Daishou’s bones, and sighs. Daishou is spent. He’s too tired, from the fight with Copycat, probably, and there won’t be a second round tonight.

“Fuck off,” Daishou snorts, like he knows just what Akaashi is thinking. He probably does, what with how long they’ve been fucking. Daishou picks his head up, almost sluggishly, and presses a firm kiss against Akaashi’s lips. “Thanks for that. My legs can’t stop shaking.”

Akaashi just smiles a little sardonically as he helps Daishou onto his feet and deposits him unceremoniously on the couch. Daishou has always been dramatic. Akaashi gives him a few hours, max, and then the Viper will don his mask again and slink away before the sun comes up.

Akaashi is too preoccupied to take care of an exhausted supervillain, so he quickly cleans himself up, shimmies on his boxers, and plops back down onto the seat by his work table; content to ignore Daishou’s obnoxious snoring.

Akaashi runs a finger over the circlets lying on his workbench. Crudely, they could possibly be called mind control collars. But they’re also so much more than that.

Thin steel bands with a metallic gold shine to them, the collars should act as a pseudo greenhouse effect. They are not mind control collars as much as they are amplifiers for Akaashi’s powers. At least, in theory, the effect of Akaashi’s powers can be prolonged and even maintained in the long run, even without physical contact.

For now, however, still in its developmental stage, the collars fall short of total obedience. They just make whoever’s wearing them feel overbearing love for Akaashi. It’s the easiest emotion Akaashi can manipulate, other than anger, but the whole point of the collars would be moot if the wearers just end up hating Akaashi on sight.

Akaashi has been struggling to assemble his collars with whatever scraps he’s managed to steal so far. However, he’s gotten a lead recently about an almost indestructible metal that Star labs has gotten their hands on– and he wants in.

So that’s how Akaashi finds himself wearing Psykey black and blue while sneaking into Star labs two nights after Daishou’s impromptu visit.

Akaashi’s break-in is perfectly timed between the security guards’ shift changes. It also helps that Night Shade is wreaking havoc upon the city while Akaashi crawls through vents, because most nearby heroes should be busy clearing whatever killer plant is in season now. Oikawa Tooru has always taken to being flashy, and it’s still true even now, years after high school and the accident (or not) that turned his skin green and opened his ears to the plants living around him.

The Star labs vents are quite the maze to get through, only Akaashi is too well prepared for it to make a difference. He plotted his route beforehand, even though he never expected the vents to be this tiny, and the building layout is being projected from his helpful little wrist computer. It’s all a thief needs, really, so Akaashi manages to find the right storage room without many issues.

The supervillain drops a small satchel onto the floor before rappelling down from the ceiling. He can see the special Star labs metal from where he is, on the other side of the room, but Akaashi knows better than to charge in blindly. Since it’s such a rare material, Star labs would definitely have more security than what Akaashi has already bypassed.

A quick look using a pair of infra-red goggles confirms this.

There are motion-detecting lasers crisscrossing the room in an impossibly tight net. Akaashi’s tired sigh is cut off by a soft buzzing against his arm. He taps the screen of his wrist computer, which launches a holo-screen. It’s split into two, one half a frozen play screen of a video while the other is the layout of the Star labs premises. Akaashi is the blinking blue light in the storage room, but there are two more red lights approaching quickly.

Akaashi swears softly under his breath. He taps the screen, and the video starts playing. It’s from one of the bugs that Akaashi left behind while entering the building – just a precaution should he be discovered or followed.

Akaashi’s mind races as he watches the video feed loop back again, nibbling on his lip as he contemplates what he should do.

The first figure is thick and tall, barbaric mace sparking and mammoth wings spread as he lands lightly on the ground. The costume is also something Akaashi could never deem to mistake – tight utility pants, metallic belt, white and gold sleeveless top with an ‘O’ signature stamped on his chest. It’s Owlman, no doubt about it.

There’s not much else Akaashi needs to know to guess the identity of the second man, because Owlman only ever works closely with one other superhero – Copycat. The same Copycat who Daishou harbours deep-cutting hate towards.

  
These two are literally the worst people who could’ve discovered the break-in, and they’re both people Akaashi really doesn’t want to come into contact with.

For one, Copycat can copy powers. That’s the worst plausible outcome for someone like Akaashi, whose powers will only work within short distances. Copycat will see him long before Akaashi will be able to touch him, so any attacks will only be useful the first time around, when Akaashi is still able to catch him off guard.

Owlman would be easy if he weren’t flying around all the time. He’s too mobile for Akaashi to get a hold of easily, and even then, Akaashi could just be thrown off by Owlman’s super strength before his power starts working.

And that’s just on the slim chance that Akaashi’s fighting them one-on-one. If they’re working together, then Akaashi doesn’t stand a chance.

The supervillain throws a frustrated glance back at the metal hovering just a few meters away from him. He’s _so close_ , but he knows that he won’t make it in time.

Akaashi still needs to hack into the Star labs security system to switch off the motion detectors, and after that, he needs to break into the pillar-shaped vault that the metal is stored in. Owlman and Copycat will be on him soon enough, and then they’ll ship him off to prison and he’ll lose all the anonymity that he’s tried to maintain.

Akaashi desperately doesn’t want that, but he also doesn’t want to lose all the headway he’s gained. Star labs will surely go into a strict lockdown once they find out there’s been a break-in, so it’s going to take Akaashi ages to get back to where he is now, staring down the object of his desires.

But then Akaashi spares a look back at the pair of blinking red lights, watches them split up at a fork in the road, and feels a spark of hope ignite in his chest.

He can do this.

Akaashi has been alone for so long, and yet he’s been able to dig himself out of any tough situation. He just needs to devise a plan.

{End}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick notes on the characters and their designs:
> 
>   * Bokuto (Owlman) is modelled after Hawkman 
>   * Kuroo (Copycat) is modelled after Catwoman 
>   * Akaashi (Psykey) is modelled after Nightwing 
>   * Daishou (Viper) doesn't really have a comic counterpart, although he's kind of like a Cheetah-Copperhead remix 
>   * Oikawa (Night Shade) is modelled after Poison Ivy 
>   * Kenma (Stray) is modelled after Oracle 
>   * Ushijima was meant to be a Superman-type character HAHA and at the end I was gonna introduce a Justice League-type organisation 
> 

> 
> Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters :) I'm trying to get better at writing smut, and it's always fun to incorporate powers into sex HAHA 
> 
> Please do leave some kudos/comments if you did like it and tell me what you think!! <3
> 
> My next update will be Spoils of War :)


End file.
